Survivor: Tuvalu
, |episodes = 14 |days = 39 |survivors = 18 |previous = |image = Tuvalu Ghost Island Logo.png |tribes = |winner = Bob_Beh|runnerup = Ella77033 brencarm}} Survivor: Tuvalu, or also known as Survivor: Ghost Island is the 6th installment of TSM Allegiance Survivor Series. Development Following the season finale of the sixth season of TSM Big Brother. It was confirmed by Spooderman1485 that the following season would be Survivor: Tuvalu - Ghost Island with an eighteen person all newbie cast. The season will not feature four tribes.https://imgur.com/irJ0bBs On July 1st, the casting process was officially closed for the season.https://prnt.sc/k6uh1t Three days following on the 4th of July, the cast was informed if they were to compete in the upcoming season.http://prntscr.com/k6uhqy On July 7th, it was announced that Tuvalu, also known as, Ghost Island, would premiere on July 15th, 2018.http://prntscr.com/k6uhtg Twists * Three Tribes: The castaways are divided into three tribes of six members each. * Ghost Island: The tribe that acquires second place in the immunity challenge will banish one member from the winning tribe to Ghost Island, a variant of Exile Island that is adorned with authentic props from past seasons, some of which are Hidden Immunity Idols and advantages that can be played this season. * Tribe Switch: A tribe switch occurred on Day 7 at the final 15, shuffling the remaining castaways into three tribes of five. * Early Merge: This season merged with twelve castaways in the game. Castaways Season Summary Voting History Trivia General * This is the third season to feature eighteen players in a season. ** It succeeded by Survivor: Haiti & Survivor: Montenegro Curses Broken/Not Broken The theme of the season is for the player to break curses from the past seasons. The list of broken/not broken curses throughout the season. * Every first boot in the previous seasons were males, but McPiggy, being female, broke the curse and became the first female to be voted out first. * JennsUniverse's Loyalist Artifact from Survivor: Isla Del Sol was correctly used by abejames5 to save Chrissless in the pre-merge. REVERSED! * Soccerboyrox's Stocked Vote from Survivor: Heroes vs Villains was wasted by Phorix at the Final 7 when he put two throwaway votes onto BIadez. CURSED! * TrustfulTotal's Half-Super Idol from Survivor: Montenegro was never combined with another idol, thus Bob_beh never formed the super idol. CURSED! * Halcyonous' Tribal Banishment Advantage from Survivor: Heroes vs Villains went unused after Chookence was voted out at the Final 10 with it in his pocket. CURSED! * PeanutButterJediTime's Two Idols from Survivor: Haiti were both wasted by BIadez at the Final 10, only negating one vote against ImMissBrightside and none against himself. CURSED! * RadicalBanks' Immunity Necklace from Survivor: Isla Del Sol was wasted when Ella77033 used it to negate two votes against BIadez in the Final 7 even though he was safe regardless. CURSED! * Mickyboomy's Challenge Advantage from Survivor: Con Dao went unused when ImMissBrightside was idoled out of the game at the Final 9 with it in her pocket. CURSED! * Claralittle's Hidden Immunity Idol from Survivor: Haiti was successfully used by Phorix to negate 6 votes against himself at the Final 9. REVERSED! * Candyfan_68248's Hidden Immunity Idol from Survivor: Montenegro was wasted by Phorix at the Final 10 when he played it on himself, but received no votes. CURSED! * BwinterT's Idol Clue from Survivor: Con Dao struck again when SUBSPXCE was unable to find the Vaitupu idol in a tree, despite having a clue that led him to walk past it multiple times, and he was subsequently voted out in the pre-merge. CURSED! * RadicalBanks' Hidden Immunity Idol from Survivor: Isla Del Sol was wasted by Phorix at the Final 8 when he played it on himself, but received no votes. CURSED! * AlexWillett's Hidden Immunity Idol from Survivor: Heroes vs Villains was wasted by brencarm at the Final 6 when he played it on himself, but received no votes. CURSED! References Category:Seasons